ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Atacando Ben 10: Parte 1
Atacando Ben 10: Parte 1 e o episodio 11 de Ben 10: Universo de Heróis. Sinopse Os Malnoids e os Coraçonoids vão atacar Ben 10 e sua equipe. Script Ben esta na Base dos Encanadores conversando com Monycke ate que um Renato toca nela Ben:Deixa ela Renato! Renato:Eu não fiz nada Ben Ben:Voce tocou nela Renato:fica calmo Monycke:e Ben,voce ta muito nervoso Ben:foi mal Monycke:Hoje vou ter que fazer ums exames Ben:Porque? Monycke:para ver como esta a minha saude Ben:ah ok Blukic:Monycke,10 minutos para o exame Driba:não se atrase Monycke:ok Blukic Ben:eu posso ir Mony? Monycke:Claro Ben Ben:dar tempo de ir no Sr. Sorvete quer ir? Monycke:ok Ben e Monycke entram no carro do Ben e vão ao Sr. Sorvete Ben pega dois sorvetes um para ele e um para Monycke Psyphon aparece Psyphon:Ben 10,voce vai pagar caro pelo que fez Psyphon atira em Ben mas ele consegue desviar Ben vira Bloxx Psyphon se prepara para atirar em Monycke Psyphon atira Bloxx pula e faz um escudo defendedo Monycke Bloxx:Monycke entra no Carro Monycke:mais eu posso ajudar Ben Bloxx:eu sei,mais faz isso por mim Monycke:ta bem Bloxx ataca Psyphon Bloxx cria blocos deixando seus braços longos o suficiente e pega Psyphon jogan do ele no chão Psyphon:Ahh não vou ser derrotado!! Bloxx usa um raio paralisante em Ben Bloxx:Não consigo me mexer Psyphon:ahhaha,vou te matar! Monycke aparece e empurra Psyphon Psyphon segura a mão dela Psyphon:sua namoradinha,Ben 10? Bloxx se sente estranho com um pouco de raiva Bloxx aperta o Omnitrix e vira Rath Rath:AHhh,Psyphon solta ela agora ou vai sofrer as consequencias! Psyphon:Acha mesmo que vou ficar com medo de voce? Rath:deixa eu te mandar a real Psyphon,nimguem toca nela alem de mim entendeu!! Rath corre para Psyphon e da um soco extremamente forte Rath começa a usar golpes de luta intergalactas Psyphon tenta fugir mais Rath pega a perna dele e o lança contra a parede Rath:E agora quero ver voce ter coragem de tocar nela entendeu Psyphon Psyphon:.. Rath:Eu perguntei entendeu? Psyphon:sim,sim,eu não toco mais nela,eu me rendo Rath: e bom mesmo Rath se prepara para dar mais outro soco Monycke:Ben Psyphon e levado pelos Encanadores Rath volta a Ben Ben e Monycke vão para a base dos Encanadores Blukic:porque demorarão? Ben:Psyphon tentou nos atacar Blukic:vamos logo Driba:isso ai Enquanto isso Kevin,Jason,e Gwen Gwen sai rapidamente para tomar agua Kevin:Olha Jason fica longe dela Jason: Kevin deixe ela escolher,sem briga ok? Jason: Brigas entre nos,não ajudaram em nada. Kevin:ta bem De repente Gwen aparece. Gwen: Voltei Kevin:Gwen,e ai qual voce escolhe? Gwen: Como assim escolher? Kevin:eu ou o Jason? Gwen: Eu não quero escolher...embora... você... Jason o que acha de me mostrar algumas tecnologias? só nos dois? Jason: Ok. Kevin:Não Kevin:Você não vai com ele Jason: Kevin,sem briga lembra? Kevin:Não lembro não Gwen: Vocês precisam resolver logo isso,o estarei esperando Jason,como vencedor (Gwen o beija e sai em seguida) Kevin fica com raiva Jason: Vamos conversar? Kevin:Vamos Jason: Sabia que você não ia aprovar essa ideia de luta pela Gwen. Kevin:Por mim eu posso lutar e voce ta com medo de perder? Jason: Não... mas lutar nesse caso é ilógico. Kevin absorve metal e deixa sua mão totalmente de metal Kevin:Você que acha Jason: ... não faça isso Levin Kevin:Não fazer o que,te dar um soco Jason: Exato. Kevin pega uma lata e joga na cabeça de Jason Jason ativa um escudo Kevin:pega a lata de lixo e joga em Jason Jason: Ficou claro quem ela escolheu Levin. Kevin:Não ficou não Jason: Ficou.ela disse que estaria me esperando como vencedor e não você. Kevin:Cansei,Jason voce vai sair daqui chorando Jason:... Kevin absorve o metal e fica completamente de metal e começa a atacar Jason Kevin soca Jason Os ataques não passa do escudo e em seguida Jason joga Kevin longe usando sua arma Laser,o que o fa bater na parede e deixa - lo ferido. Jason: Terminamos. Kevin fica muito nervoso Kevin:Não mesmo Kevin vai ate onde estão os Prisioneiros e absorve o poder de cada um Kevin se torna Kevin Supremo Jason: Você está ferido... ah não. Kevin Supremo:Hahaha,e agora Jason,e agora vamos ver quem vai perder Kevin Supremo solta um raio em direção ao Jason O escudo de Jason defende,mas em seguida quebra Jason usa um escudo em Kevin para prende - lo Kevin Supremo se liberta Kevin Supremo solta fogo Jason ativa os sistemas de segurança da base com seus poderes e para Kevin Kevin Supremo:Jason,voce vai ser destruido Todas as armas da base acertam Kevin supremo. Kevin Supremo com os poderes de Cromatico absorve as armas que estão atirando laser e atira nas armas destruindo elas Jason corre e desvia,se escondendo em seguida Kevin Supremo:Onde voce esta Jason? Um raio poderoso joga Kevin supremo para longe. Kevin Supremo:AHhh Enquanto isso no outro lado da base Ben:legal essa coisa Blukic:que coisa? Driba:Ele deve estar falando do computador gigante Blukic:ah sim Blukic:ok vamos começar o exame Monycke:ta bem Blukic coloca uma coisa no braço de Monycke Ben fica com um pouco de raiva Driba tambem coloca uma coisa no pulso de Monycke Monycke leva um shoke fraco e o Blukic toca no negocio que ele colocou no pulso dela Ben fica com raiva Ben aperta o Omnitrix vira Rath Rath:Nimguem toca nela Blukic,alem de mim! Blukic:Ben,e so um exame Driba:por favor volte ao normal Rath pega Blukic e Driba Rath:Olha aqui seus galvanianos,Blukic e Driba,nimguem mais toca nela Blukic pega o distintivo e chama os Encanadores Blukic:Encanadores:Venham aqui agora Rath lança os dois Renato e Rook chegam Renato pega os dois Rook:Ben se acalma Renato:isso ai Rath pula para cima de Renato Rath:Você tambem tocou nela não foi Renato:Foi,o que tem? Rath:O que tem,O que tem,GRR! Rath coloca Renato na parede Rook usa a proto arma e usa no modo shoke e usa em Rath Rath:AHHHHHHHH Rook:tudo bem,renato? Renato:tudo,o que ele tem Blukic? Blukic:Como Jason disse,toda vez que alguem toca na Elfa,Ben sente raiva Rath levanta Rath:deixa eu te mandar a real Encanadores o Rath vai acabar com todos vocês!!! enquanto isso Kevin Supremo e Jason Kevin Supremo:Jason apareça Jason jogo bombas de luz em Kevin Supremo. Kevin Supremo:e so isso que tem Jason? Em seguida pega um Canhão de Tachyon e está pronto para atirar. Jason:Não, (Jason larga a arma) Kevin Supremo aparece do lado de Jason Kevin Supremo:o que foi esta com medo Jason? Jason: Não vou mata - lo. Kevin Supremo:então não vai ganhar Jason: Sério? Kevin Supremo usa o poder de Shocksquatch e solta eletricidade no Jason Jason: Ahhh Jason cai ferido. Kevin Supremo:Vou ganhar,Gwen sera minha Jason: Por que não vem me derrotar Kevin? Kevin Supremo corre para dar um soco em Jason Kevin Supremo usa o poder de Shocksquatch e solta eletricidade no Jason O soco acerta Jason e o joga para longe,mas não o mata,graças ao escudo que se reativa a tempo,bloqueando parte do impacto mas não todo.De repente um raio acerta Kevin e ele volta ao normal (se revela que Jason estava construindo uma maquina para cura -lo e o ativou com seus poderes). Kevin: O que aconteceu? O alerta da base toca Kevin leva Jason para a infermaria dos Encanadores Kevin: O que esta acontecendo? Max:tem alguem tentando invadir a base Kevin:cade o Ben? Max: OS Encanadores estão cuidando dele Kevin:perai o que ele fez? Max:lembra do que o jason disse sobre a elfa,sobre se outras pessoas mesmo sendo amigos tocarem nela,Ben sente um pouco de raiva Kevin:sim Max:e o Ben ficou com muita raiva Malnoids invadem a base e o lider deles esta com eles Max pega armas e chama Encanadores Max: o que quer! Lorde Malnoid:quero destruir Ben 10! Max:Nem pensar Max e os Encanadores atiram nele e em seus capangas Lorde Dark da um soco em Max Kevin tenta atacalo mais e derrotado Lorde Malnoid:Onde esta aquele que chamão de Ben 10!! Lorde Malnoid:procurem eles meus soldados Soldado Malnoid:Sim Senhor enquanto isso Ben como Rath Rath:Nimguem toca nela entemderam Renato e Rook ficam escondidos Renato:ele ta maluco Rook:seja la o que for maluco,eu concordo Rath acha eles Rath:tentando se esconder de mim ne,voces dois vão levar uma surra daquelas Renato controla a agua e atira na cara do Rath e eles correm Monycke:Ben,se acalma Rath:se acalmar,se acalmar,o Rath não se acalma numca,Elfa! Renato pula e da uma chave de braço em Rath Rath:Renato!! Rath pega renato e o joga no chão Renato:quale Rath tenta dar um soco nele Rook usa sua arma e atira em Rath Rath:Rook!! Rook:aperta no Omnitrix Monycke Monycke aperta no simbolo do Omnitrix Rath volta a Ben Ben: O que eu fiz? Renato:você ficou maluco,tentou derrotar todos que tocavam em Monycke Blukic:é Driba:concordo Ben:Me desculpem,por favor,eu não queria Rook:voce vai ter que achar um jeito de se controlar,mas so depois,tem inimigos envadindo a base Os Malnoids aparecem Lorde Malnoid:Voce e o Ben 10? Ben:sou,e você quem e? Lorde Malnoid:sou o Lider dos Malnoids! Ben:ta chega de conversa Ben aperta o Omnitrix e vira Shocksquatch Shocksquatch:fica na sua! Shocksquatch ataca o Lorde Malnoid usando seus raios eletricos,mas ele não sente nada Lorde Dark da socos no Shocksquatch Shocksquatch se defende Shocksquatch aperta o Omnitrix e vira Rath Rath:deixa eu te mandar a real Lorde Malnoid,Lider dos Malnoids,se voce não se render! Lorde Malnoid:Hahahah,eu não vou me render,eu vou matar você Ben 10! Rath tenta atacalo mais leva um soco muito forte O Omnitrix descarrega Rath volta a Ben Lorde Malnoid:Hahahaha!! Episodio Continua… Grandes Eventos *Os Malnoids e os Coraçonoids atacam Ben 10 e sua equipe. *Lorde Sauro aparece pela primeira vez na serie. *Rath,Shocksquatch fazem sua estreia na serie. *Psyphon aparece pela primeira vez na serie. Estreia de Aliens no Omnitrix *Rath *Shocksquatch Personagens *Ben *Monycke *Gwen *Kevin *Jason *Max *Blukic *Driba Aliens Usados: *Bloxx *Rath (3x) *Shocksquatch Vilões *Ben como Rath (controlado pelso Coraçonoids) *Kevin Supremo *Malnoids *Lorde Sauro Categoria:Episódios